Flechazo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Link era un chico poco expresivo y quien tuvo que luchar contra el mal que amenazaba Hyrule, ahora que su aventura termino se disponía a ser el guardia de la princesa Zelda y acompañarla mientras que reinara la paz...pero eso no evitara que fuera algo infantil y deseara que sus sentimientos llegaran a la princesa tan fácil como disparar una flecha, lastima que fuera tan tímido.


_**Acabo de subir una historia de Zelda hace unas horas…pero me encanta tanto y se me ocurrieron al mismo tiempo que no pude evitar escribir una tras otra XD**_

 _ **The leyend of Zelda no me pertenece.**_

 **Flechazo**

En medio de una enorme pradera se podía observar como la princesa del reino de Hyrule estaba sentada recogiendo flores en un día especial. Ya había pasado más de cuatro meses desde los últimos acontecimientos y como Ganondorf intento apoderarse de la trifuerza y termino siendo derrotado por el misterioso héroe Link quien era la rencarnación del guerrero del valor de la antigüedad.

Como ella lo era de la diosa Hylia.

Una joven que podía tener la trifuerza de la sabiduría por su descendencia dentro de la familia real, cuyo largo cabello rubio y ojos celestes encantaban a más de un noble.

Pero eso ahora no importaba. Había estado durante más de cuatro meses ayudando al reino para que volviera a ser lo que era…quería poder tomar un descanso en paz.

Relativamente ya que no podía salir sola ni para ir al baño.

Por eso estaba con él…el valiente héroe Link.

El chico de ropa verde y mirada azul estaba aburrido. Si bien él antes de su aventura nunca pidió prácticamente ser envuelto en semejante lucha…realmente la extrañaba, bueno, no extrañaba tener que correr por medio mundo en busca de la espada maestra o tener que luchar contra un malvado villano que deseaba conquistar el mundo.

Pero si extrañaba esa sensación de aventura.

Miro de reojo su arco y lo alzo al cielo algo aburrido, dado que la espada maestra tuvo que devolverla a su pedestal en busca del siguiente héroe que rencarnaría en otros años…él tuvo que buscar otra espada…le costaba acostumbrarse a ella y por eso confiaba más en ese arco mientras volvía a manejar una nueva espada.

Lo tomo y comenzó a jugar con él.

-Hey-llamo el hada que lo acompaño durante su aventura.

Link volteo a ver indiferente al hada y un tanto confundido.

La pequeña bola de luz le hizo señas para que viera frente a él. En ella estaba la princesa Zelda a varios metros de distancia jugando con una mariposa.

Un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas levemente.

Él bien sabía que esa princesa era valiente y que lo había ayudado durante su travesía…además de ser hermosa y poseer una sonrisa que iluminaria cualquier caverna.

Iugg…ese pensamiento fue demasiado cursi para su gusto.

Apretó un poco el arco de manera involuntaria cuando la vio ponerse de pie mientras la mariposa volaba.

Una idea estúpida llego a su mente, cuando era niño muchas niñas solían decir algo sobre amor a primera vista y que era como un flechazo…él pensaba que era estúpido y sin sentido lógico. Pero en ese momento mientras veía a Zelda sonreír amablemente a la mariposa que volaba, pensó si sería tan fácil darle con una flecha de sus sentimientos y que ella se enamorara de él.

-Un flechazo-murmuro levemente y con una sonrisa.

Como le había pasado a él con ella, si bien admitía que le gusto Zelda desde el primer momento que la vio…el viajar a su lado fue lo que termino de enamorarlo.

Su hada volteo a verle confundido al ver como alzaba el arco vacío.

Link apunto a Zelda concentrado como si fuera una de sus luchas y debiera tomarlo serio, aunque todo fuera un juego ahora. Viendo su espalda durante varios segundos, tomo aire y pensó en todos los momentos a su lado y como desearían que fueran una flecha que no le hiciera daño.

Tal vez…

Así ella pudiera ver las cosas de su lado.

Soltó el arco vacío.

…

..

.

En ese momento a unos metros de distancia, Zelda sintió un extraño movimiento en su interior y como si fuera atravesada por un calor. Rápidamente su rostro se volteo conociendo a la única persona que podría darle todas esas sensaciones sin estar frente a ella.

Noto como el joven Héroe estaba viéndola con arco en mano y mirada sorprendida que lo hacía ver tan adorable como un niño en medio de una travesura.

Ella sonrió y le saludo con una mano.

Vio cómo se sonrojaba grandemente y se ponía avergonzado, pensando que siendo tan inteligente como era la princesa podría descubrir sus infantiles pensamientos.

Lo conocía, sabía que acababa de pillarlo haciendo algo vergonzoso y probablemente no le hablaría bien en todo el día.

Pero algo paso…

Contra todo pronóstico y con una mano en su rostro, Link levanto la otra mano y la saludo sin verla. Ella lo observo notando la incomodidad de sus ojos, pero sin duda un enorme corazón que brillaba en cada una de sus inocentes acciones.

Y ella sonrió nuevamente algo sonrojada.

Porque sin duda ese era el chico que ella amaba durante todas sus vidas…y así seguiría siendo.

 **Fin.**

 _Dos one-shot hoy….y sigo escribiendo a ver si actualizo una historia hoy :D espero les guste este pequeño one-shot basado en una imagen que vi por ahí en internet._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
